currently untitled
by silvenesti shadow
Summary: Darien finally tells serena how he feels, how does she react? Will the negaverse get in the way? review to find out, for the author refuses to tell unless she recieves reviews!


a/n: nothing new here, just cute adorable fluffiness, if you like it I might make a few more chapters, but if I get no reviews this is all ya'll get! 

Serena stepped into the arcade in fairly good spirits. It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon and she was looking forward to a giant chocolate milkshake and a nice walk in the park. There were no negaverse creeps to fight, there was no schoolwork to stumble through, she was going to relax and take some time to herself. As her eyes adjusted to the light her hopes were dashed and her spirits sank. She saw that awful green jacket, in which an awful creep habitually resided within. Now this awful creep happened to be one of her biggest crushes, but it still did not negate the fact that he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. He called her a plethora of mean names, he made fun of her dreadful grades, he teased her about her ditziness, and mocked her about her eating habits. He got some sort of twisted pleasure form making her mad. Now mind you the moment she stormed off and was out of sight, she bawled like a newborn, but he didn't need to get the satisfaction of knowing this. She tried in vain to sneak by him, but without even looking up from his coffee or paper, almost as if he had eyes in the back of his head, greeted her with his favorite pet name "Good morning, meatball head, I hope you didn't hurt yourself on the way here"  
"Shut up, you big jerk!" Serena said coldly. But as if Darien had not just ruined her morning, she asked Andrew in the sweetest voice she possessed for a large chocolate milkshake. He quit wiping the counters with a "sure thing Serena". She hopped up on the stool two away from Darien, and waited for Andrew to return with the long awaited beverage.

Darien's POV:

He walked into the arcade, he quickly scanned the room for his favorite blond, but she was no where to be seen, which meant that she wasn't there yet but she would be soon. Andrew spotted him and said good-morning. He picked a stool fairly in the middle of the counter so if Serena decided that she didn't really want to be any where near him she couldn't get to far away. He swore to himself that today would be the day that he would tell her how he felt that he would be as nice as pie. He swore to himself that today would be different. While thinking about this he picked up the coffee that Andrew had apparently snuck under his nose.  
"So your going to tell her today are you?" Andrew had managed to read his mind. Darien looked startled and lifted his head "Am I that obvious"  
"Darien, I've known you to long, you get all far away and glassy eyed when you think of her, and you have planned to tell her before, and you get that same…I don't know hopeful determined look about you"  
Darien sighed, and gave up trying to figure out how Andrew knew him so well. He thought of all the sings that he wanted to say to Serena, but just as he was trying to plan how he was going to get them out of his brain and onto his tongue, he heard the bell and saw a glint of blond, he occupied himself with his paper and coffee all the while keeping an eye on her movements ,as he noticed her trying to sneak to the back, without a second thought, his tongue as if disconnected from his brain blurted out" good morning, meatball head, I hope you didn't hurt yourself on the way here" "oh great job, Darien you've gone and made her mad Again! " his heart sunk a little as she whipped out a cold remark, and asked Andrew in the sweetest , most innocent voice he had ever heard her use. He set down his paper and looked at her, her cheeks were flushed with the anger he had caused, he didn't enjoy making her mad, but that flush she got was so adorable, her long blond hair was loosened and wisps of it framed her face. She wore an upset pout that made him feel weak. He couldn't count ho many times he had daydreamed of just reaching out and kissing that beautiful mouth of hers. At this Andrew returned with her drink The moment Andrew left he would apologize and find a way to tell her.

Serena's POV:  
Serena reached for the milkshake that Andrew had so wonderfully brought out to her. She became aware of that wonderfully awful stare.  
She turned around and stared into the gorgeous blue eyes that she was so taken with. She stopped sipping at her drink. And almost politely asked what he was staring at. She had no idea the scene that her simple little question would lead to. Nor that she would forever be changed by the almost simple answer she would receive.


End file.
